There is an information processing device capable of executing a plurality of programs simultaneously. When such an information processing device executes a plurality of programs simultaneously, resources such as memory, file descriptors, and the like are allocated to each of the programs being executed.
There is also an information processing device that starts a program in response to the reception of a starting request.